Newbie
by Spam203
Summary: A new brawler replaces Wario at the Smash Mansion.  3 chapters already uploaded, will continue if reviews are positive. Zelda/OC, possible Snake/Smaus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. My first real fanfic, so please be nice with the reviews! I wrote the whole story out at once, so I will be uploading the chapters regularly. A bit of explanation: The characters have a "regular season" where they simply battle the other characters in 10-minute rounds. After each character has fought at the other characters at least twice, they proceed to the playoffs. Half of the characters advance to the playoffs, were the fight in a method similar to the NFL. The two champions fight a sudden death battle. I don't own any of the Nintendo characters, but one of the characters is my own creation. R&R!**

**Chapter 1**

For about the thousandth time, screams erupted from Peach's room.

"What is it now?" grumbled Master Hand. Running this business wasn't easy. But every time he doubted this operation, he reminded himself of the millions he was making. He floated out of the manager's room and down the hall. Finding Peach's room, he knocked on the door. He was answered by Peach blowing past him, crying. Zelda came to the door, looking peeved.

"Mario?" Mater Hand asked, although he already knew the answer. Zelda nodded. He sighed as he floated off to try and comfort Peach. He made a mental note to have Mario battle Meta-Knight in the first game.

Snake, Pit, and Ike were in the common room, engaged in a brutal match of Modern Warfare Two. Ike had just gotten a headshot against Pit when the doorbell rang. None of them noticed. Fox, who was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich, shouted, "I'll get it!" He ran to the door and flung it open. Standing on the doorstep was a human male, about six-and-a-half feet tall, with dirt-brown hair. He was thin, almost underweight, with a general air of not quite knowing what to do. He was wearing beat up jeans, a gray t-shirt, and a simple tan hoodie with a zipper. He had a brown duffel bag and was grasping looked like a baseball bat with fingerless gloves.

"Hi, uh, I'm l-looking for, uh, M-Master Hand," the stranger said. He had a baritone voice and a stammer. Fox thought he would be a pushover in brawls.

"You must be the new guy, Stryker," said Fox. "Hey Master Hand! The new guy's here!"

These words caused uproar in the mansion. Peach stopped sobbing; Ike, Pit, and Snake paused, and doors started slamming open all along the hall. All of them rushed to the door. Snake burst into the entrance hall. He locked eyes with the newcomer, and then rushed forth in a furious rage.

"You _two-faced bastard!_" he yelled while running at the stranger. Fox leapt aside, worried for the new guy. Not many people could stand up to Snake in a rage. But Stryker was not many people. He rolled forward, sliding between Snake's legs. He quickly got to his feet, his fists raised in a perfect boxer's stance.

"What's-a goin' in here-a?" asked Mario, who was confused by all the shouting.

Snake seemed to be in no mood for conversation. He charged at Stryker like an angry bull, until…

"_Stryker?_" Snake asked incredulously. (Look it up, ya lazy bums.)

"_Snake?_"' asked Stryker, just as dumbfounded. The two slowly approached each other, before embracing each other like brothers.

"Well, I see that you know Stryker pretty well, Snake," boomed Master hand, who had just entered.

"We served t-together in the C-Costa R-R-Rica incident," Stryker said, grinning.

"I see. Everyone, this is Stryker, the newest Brawler. He was a Brawler in high school, before being drafted by me. (A/N: There are multiple leagues of brawling, but the Nintendo League is the most famous.)"

Stryker looked out at the people surrounding him. He had dreamed about this since he stated brawling, and now he was in the pro leagues, no, _the_ pro league. He had collected model figurines of these people as a child, never thinking he'd be fighting with them someday.

Master Hand said, "You'll be sharing a room with Marth."

All Stryker could responded with was, "T-Thank you, sir." Stryker was one of them now. The crowd had dispersed, leaving only Stryker, Snake, Master Hand, and Fox (head of the player's union and the unofficial leader).

"I'll show you which room you'll be staying in," said Fox. He really wanted that sandwich now. Stryker picked up his bags, saluted Snake, and followed Fox to his new life.

**A/N: Please R&R, next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'll release the first 3 chapters all at once, and if I get positive reviews, I'll continue. Again, please R&R!**

**Chapter 2**

Stryker walked down the hallway, his boots thumping dully against the carpet. He still couldn't believe what had happened to him. The letter came in a tan envelope, and was unremarkable. He had only opened it on a whim; he usually chucked things like that. His hands had trembled as he read that the Nintendo League had drafted him, and that he was supposed to arrive at the Smash Mansion next week. In battles, his main weapon was the baseball bat. He could really get some whacks in with that thing. His Final Smash gave him two spike covered bats that could do massive damage and were instant KOs is damage was above 50. His thoughts snapped back to the present when Fox stopped at a room with a gold plaque saying FOX & STRYKER. Fox pushed open the door and both walked in. The room was minimally furnished, with a bed, , what looked like an dog bed, a bookshelf, two closets, and a small desk.

"That's your bed," said Fox, pointing to the full sized bed.

Stryker threw his duffel bag on the bed, still looking around in awe. He unpacked some clothes, several books, an iPod, a small laptop, and a banjo. His baseball bat lay against his bedside table. He pulled out his battle clothes: cargo pants, a white long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a desert camo jacket, and fingerless gloves. He put all his clothes in the closet, than sat down on the bed. His stomach rumbled, reminding him that he hadn't gotten breakfast.

"Uh, is there a k-kitchen somewhere?" he asked Fox.

"Yes, on the left of the main entrance hall. I think they still have some of the food from breakfast," replied Fox.

Stryker headed downstairs, colliding with what looked link a pink marshmallow at the bottom of the stairs.

"You must be Kirby," knowing the famous fighter from sight.

Kirby simply smiled. Stryker continued into the kitchen, where Peach was reading a romance novel, Pit was sharpening his blades, and Pikachu was snoozing on a chair. Looking around, he saw a plate of cinnamon rolls and a pan of scrambled eggs. He got some, then sat down next to Pikachu. Pikachu woke up and saw a stranger sitting next to him, eating something. While Pikachu had no idea who the man was, the man had food. The question was, would he share?

Stryker was working on his eggs when he was aware of someone watching him. He looked to his left and saw Pikachu sitting on his haunches looking at him with wide eyes.

"Hey, little guy," said Stryker. He gave Pikachu a cinnamon roll, which he devoured quickly.

"Pika_chu!"_ he burbled (Yes, that IS a word) happily. Stryker grinned and scratched his ears. Stryker finished his scrambled eggs, losing about half of it to Pikachu, and then went back upstairs to his room. Fox, who was cleaning his pistol at the desk, nodded as Stryker entered. He pulled out his laptop and started doing research. He looked on the union website, where he found something a bit disturbing.

"Hey, uh, Fox? Y-You're the union l-l-leader, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, um, on the u-union website it says we d-don't have any pay. Is that true?"

"Yeah, but we do get free room, board, and medical care."

"B-but what if we want a l-little spending money?"

"Eh. We really have no need for it. "

Stryker was still a little bit put off by this. The average left tackle makes upwards of $5 millions per year, couldn't the brawlers have similar pay? He decided to look into it later, when he had a little bit more respect in the union. In the mean time, he looked up some important dates on the league's website. Training camp started in 3 days, and the first match was a month after that.

"Hey, Fox?"

"Mm?"

"What's t-training camp like?"

"You just spar a lot. You might do some weapons training, but you mostly just brawl."

"So, i-it's not really all that- all that o-organized?"

"Nope."

"H-how do you know w-w-who you spar with?"

"Typically someone challenges you to spar. But you are a rookie, and traditionally the first spar of training camp is the rookie vs. Lucario."

Inwardly, Stryker groaned. Lucario was one of the stronger brawlers, usually making it to the semi-finals. At least he had something to look forward too.

For the rest of the day, Stryker trained in the exercise room. He pushed himself longer than he usually did. Then again, he had never been going to fight a pro brawler in two days. Finally, the bell that sounded dinner rang. He peeled himself off the treadmill, then headed back to his room. He sprayed about a quarter of a can of Ax onto his body to drown out the stench of sweat. He pulled on a #15 Broncos jersey (A/N: Go Broncos! Godspeed, Tim Tebow!) and a new pair of jeans. He sped downstairs, hoping he wasn't late. Sliding into the kitchen on his socks, he almost slammed into someone.

"Sorry," he said automatically, until he saw who it was. She was tall, about 2 inches shorter than him, with brown hair that went halfway down her back. What really revealed her identities was her ears. They were long and pointed. She was Zelda, queen of Hyrule. Stryker's brain had an unfortunate habit of shorting out when an attractive woman was around. Typically, his nose glowed bright red, his stutter increased tenfold, and he would sometimes start babbling about physics. This moment was no exception. Painfully aware of his nose almost glowing on his face he sat down at the table, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. He was seated to the left of Snake and the right of Popo. The plate in front of him had an enormous sandwich, with ham, chicken, summer sausage, corned beef, and pastrami. Stryker simply stared at the enormous sandwich in front of him. At Dreamland U, dinner was some nuked leftover Chinese food. Looking around, he saw everyone at the table digging in, so he did the same. He struck up a conversation with Popo about the physics of climbing an icy mountain. Who knew? After Lucas and Ness left for bedtime, Snake disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a cooler full of Coors Light. A lot of drinking ensued, with Stryker and Snake reminiscing about their time at Dedede High. It was well after midnight when Stryker and Fox stumbled into their room and turned out the lights. Fox curled up on the dog bed and was soon snoring. Stryker pulled off his shirt and flopped down on the bed. Within seconds, he was out like a log.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Based on what kind of review I get from the first 3 chapters, I will either continue the story or delete it. So please be honest in your reviews.**

** Chapter 3**

The next morning, Stryker woke up feeling like he had been hit in the head with a hammer. He had a bit of trouble remembering last night, but eventually he did. He had how many cans of beer? 3? 4? It was enough to give him the kind of hangover that made you want to swear off drinking. Stryker flopped out of bed, his eyes sore from the light escaping from the sides of the window shades. Could this morning get _any_ better?

**BANG.**

The door was slammed open, letting in the light from the hall flood in. His head exploded in pain.

"Come on, up and at 'em!" called a cheerful voice. Looking up, Stryker saw the outline of Ness, the enthusiastic PK energy master.

"Ness, do you know what a hangover is?" came the muffled voice of Fox from under pillow.

"Nope."

"A hangover is where you DON'T BUG THE ADULTS!" Fox roared. A pillow came flying from the dog bed, nearly hitting Ness square in the face.

"OK, then, but you're going to miss breakfast," said Ness as he closed the door. Fox turned over and went back to sleep, but Stryker knew he had no chance of going back to sleep now that he had been woken up. He slipped on a gray bathrobe and slippers and plodded down to the kitchen. Ht put on a pot of coffee and went out to get the newspaper. He returned just as the coffee was finished. Putting the newspaper on the table, he grabbed a simple white mug on his way to the coffee pot. He was starting to pour himself some when a soft voice behind him said, "Good morning." These simple words caused quite a few things to happen in a short amount of time. He whirled around while still holding the coffee pot in a pouring angle, causing boiling hot coffee to be poured on his bare ankle. He dropped the coffee pot involuntarily, while reaching for his burned foot. The pot sailed to the ground, but did not hit. Instead, it rapidly slowed down and gently lowered itself onto the ground. Stryker was clutching his injured foot at the time, so he didn't notice the coffee pot miracle.

"Are you alright?" came the same soft voice. Stryker froze. He knew that voice. He looked up (You have to bend over to grab your feet) and saw Zelda, her face with a concerned expression. For the first time in his life, Stryker's brain didn't short circuit. The pain in his foot was keeping him from rambling on about the thermodynamics of the Arwing's thrusters.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Stryker responded. His foot really did hurt, but he had gone through worse. He gingerly put his burned foot on the floor, feeling no sharp stab of pain. That was odd. Indeed, the pain seemed to be disappearing. Then he realized Zelda was healing him.

"Thanks," was all he could muster. Zelda flashed him a warm smile, which caused his stomach to drop near his liver. He finished pouring his coffee, grabbed the sports section and sat down at the table. He slowly sipped his coffee and was almost finished with that mug when the door opened. Looking up, Stryker saw Snake's broad figure outlined in the door. Snake stepped into the light, showing that he, too, had a hangover.

"Coffee," muttered Snake. His eyes wandered around the kitchen until they locked onto a full pot of Joe. He shuffled over to the pot and poured himself an enormous mug of black coffee. He sat at the table, becoming aware of Stryker and Zelda.

"Morning," he grumbled. He chugged his coffee, giving him a little bit of energy. Stryker stood up, stretched, and yawned. Snake grabbed the sports section and started reading. Stryker was almost out of the kitchen when he heard a loud thunk. He turned around and saw Snake had fallen asleep on the table. He realized that he had no idea where e was going next. He looked at Zelda and asked, "Where are the showers?"

"Past the entertainment room, second door on the left."

"Thanks."

Stryker ambled down the hall, meeting no one. The mansion was still asleep, except for the younger kids who didn't stay up until 3 in the morning. He passed the entertainment room, where he could hear Lucas and Ness watching Saturday morning cartoons. Smiling, he found the door to the showers. It swung open, revealing an area similar to a locker room. Stryker grabbed a towel, dropped his bathrobe, and climbed into one of the showers. The feeling of the hot water, combined with the effect of the caffeine, made him forget he was now living with others. He started to sing "Bohemian Rhapsody", finishing the song by turning off the water. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in the towel when something caught his eye. A vent. Right next to the shower. This meant everyone in the mansion could hear him. He also realized he had forgotten a change of clothes. He instantly started planning a route to his room that passed the fewest possible people. He started, looking around the corners to see if anyone was going to see him. He was feet from his door when a voice, laden with sarcasm, floated by.

"Nice singing, rookie."

Stryker slowly turned around and saw Link. He grinned sheepishly, and said, "I d-didn't know the v-v-vent was there."

Link's voice hardened.

"I don't give a damn. You woke me up. People who wake me up when I am still asleep learn to regret it."

"It was a-an honest mistake! I'm sorry I woke you up."

"You sure as hell will be. Your first match against the regular season is against me."

Stryker gulped. He heard Link was a ferocious fighter, but it was still much better to face in a brawl where there was close to no chance of being seriously injured, rather than right now where the anti-injury field wasn't present.

"Well then, we'll fight there," he responded. He was slightly taken aback by that fact that he hadn't stuttered at all.

"So we will."

Link stormed off, leaving Stryker relieved that a fight hadn't broke out. He opened the door, finding Fox still curled up. He pulled on the same jeans from yesterday and a Dreamland U T-shirt. He was ready for his second day at the Smash Mansion.


End file.
